


and they were (friends to enemies to lovers)

by wolf264



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Canon, Sappy Ending, Short & Sweet, now all of china knows you like hurt/comfort.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf264/pseuds/wolf264
Summary: sappy catradora garbage u know the drill
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 41





	and they were (friends to enemies to lovers)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a catradora server member](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+catradora+server+member).



It had been a relatively quiet day in Brightmoon. Lying around in the castle’s generous bedroom, watching the sun hang in the sky as they ate the intricate breakfast the royal kitchen offered. Talking, drawing, reminiscing old times. Magenta and bright orange painted the skies now, the day coming to a close.

Adora lay on her side, fingers flitting over her girlfriend’s hip, admiring the way her fur shone in the dim chandelier that hung over them. A soft purr rumbled from Catra’s chest, reveling in how gentle her partner was being. The magicat sighed, 

“What did I ever do to deserve you, princess?” 

Dorky giggles came from behind Catra. 

“Nothing, I’ve been here this whole time. It just took us a really long 19 years to finally see that our entire childhood was gay coded and we didn’t notice.”

The scent of lilacs and roses hung in the Brightmoon air, slowly filling and leaving Catra’s lungs. It was off-putting being in this big ol’ castle with her best-friend-now-girlfriend. Everything was so soft. So forgiving. So much like a certain blonde. Catra let her body relax, the tension dissolving out of her bones. 

“Never knew life could be like this,” 

Adora’s eyebrow quirked, wondering where her girlfriend was going with that sentence.

“Like what?”

The magicat went boneless under her girlfriend’s ministrations, a knot of muscle gently being worked out on her back. 

“Like,”

She paused, looking over her shoulder. Adora’s expression was soft. Grey eyes hooded by thick lashes and a modest swipe of eyeliner. Further down was the failsafe burn scar. Etched under her collarbones, peeking out of the tank top she wore. The First One’s writing was misshapen and stretched as the burn of it healed into Adora’s skin, but it still held up its original shape. 

The memory of Adora stepping up onto the crystalline platform and tugging Catra’s hand away, walking into the center of it and screaming in agony as energy and magic wove into her soul. Anxiety crept into Catra’s body like barbed wire. 

Adora must have noticed her girlfriend’s pupils had gone thin, her hand stalling. The fur under her fingertips was standing on edge.

“I don’t deserve you, Adora,”

Catra’s eyes flicked up to meet the pained expression that crinkled Adora’s features into a gorgeously fragile state. 

“I- what do you mean?” 

The magicat’s ears were pinned to the back of her head as she turned back over. She shouldn’t have said anything. Guilt was bubbling up to her neck, the threat of drowning was imminent. 

“Just looking at your scar. Reminds me of bad memories.”

Adora stared at the back of her girlfriend, hoping she would be able to see her mismatched eyes again. She tugged the neckline of her shirt up a bit higher, hiding the scar from view. She would mentally note to not wear tank tops around Catra anymore.

“I’m so sorry, Catra,”

Adora had always been so painfully genuine that her words were like red-hot brands on her back. The magicat’s throat was swollen and blocked up, guilt becoming the poisonous, barbed anger that she used so often as a way to push others away.

"It's not you. Just.. thinking about bad things. Anyways,"

Catra mumbled, voice trailing off.

"Hey. We are in this together. Both of us went through really crazy stuff. I'm always gonna be here for you, Catra."

Adora leaned in, lips meeting with Catra's. 

"I love you." 

Catra could feel her girlfriend smile against her lips. She would never get tired of this dork.

"I love you, too."


End file.
